Let Go
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: Even if you dont like Avril Lavigne, the lyrics truly fit for this story. Based on her album Let Go. Ill try to keep it all one plot, but no promises. Jibson angst, maybe some sweet stuff later. Again, im lacking a promise for that one. my 2nd storyyy!
1. Losing Grip

**A/N: my 2nd story everyonee! thanks for reading Hell is for Children, and this one is longer. They will be MUCHH slower uploading, because this one isnt prewritten like the last one. and they are longer, because im breaking them up and writing them at different times. This chapter is lacking a beta fishiee, because Habeous Corpus is reading the last chapter of Hell is for Children. **

**Disclaimerrrr: this story may not prove it, butt jane and lisbon would kiss in ever episode if i owned, which i dont, and everybody would call Cho Kim Ball, and pronounce it the way i spaced it. AND Kim Ball might just smile or make some other facial expression every now and again...**

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...**

"Why should I care?" Lisbon shouted to Jane over the howling wind. Rain plastered her hair to her face, and she had to spit every few seconds.

"You don't have to, damn it!" Jane screamed back. "I didn't join this team for you. I joined it to kill Red John. I don't care for anybody else but him!"

Lisbon stood there, shocked. She spit out water, then closed her mouth. Jane then turned around and stormed off.

**I was left to cry there, waiting outside there,  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...**

Why should I care?

She sat in her shower crying. The hot water was beating down her back, but offered little comfort. She had her knees to her chest, and her body was shaking. The words he spat at her just ripped through her heart.

_I didn't join this team for you._

_I don't care for anybody else._

She kept telling herself that he did care, just hid it. But deep inside she always knew he would never be able to care for her. She kept asking herself why she should care.

**'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...**

The next day at work, Jane and Lisbon had to work undercover.

_Oh, boy. This is the last fucking thing I need right now! _Lisbon thought, rolling her eyes and making a noise of disgust.

When they finally arrived at the restraint for their meeting with the drug dealers, they were forced to hold hands. They sat down with the people, and discussed how "Mary" and "Robert" were married, and worked in the drug world, usually selling prescriptions. Jane put on a smile towards his fake wife, but she saw it in his eyes, he hated being here with her. And it broke her heart.

**Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case.  
Everything wasn't okay...**

Later that night, it was raining again. Lisbon and Jane were forced to live in a home together. The deal wasn't even close to being completed, and until it was, they were Mary and Robert, the loving married couple.

But right now, they were nothing like a loving couple.

Jane was sulking in the kitchen, while Lisbon was sitting on the couch. Jane came in and sat down, and turned on the TV. Neither of them said a word.

"Im going for a walk." Lisbon spat in disgust.

Jane just looked at her with a blank look, and she stormed out into the rain storm.

**I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there,  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
that's when I decided...**

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone.

She walked, the tears coming as fast as the rain, blurring her vision. She began to run blindly, until she tripped on a tree stump and fell into the grass. She began to sob and scream, knowing nobody would hear her in between the howling winds, the rain, and the thunder.

She screamed in frustration. She knew she was being dumb, acting like a little kid. An ignorant little kid, who kept trying to play with the older sibling, when the other kid was focused on something else; the girl would keep trying to get his attention until the brother pushed her away. The girl not knowing why, doesn't give up, but stops trying long enough to be frustrated and just cry. But Lisbon knew she needed to not be an ignorant little girl anymore, but a grown up lady, in control of her emotions. She just didn't care anymore.

**Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin' anywhere.**

**A/N: stay for the ride, folks. i honestly dont like angst, so this mood wont be around for long. **


	2. Im with you

**A/N: well, this chapter is alll Lisbon. thinking about Jane. *SIGH* its rather depressing. i went from excited about Hell is for Children's reviews to all upset in about the 10 minutes it took to read over and edit this. Lacking a beta fishiee again, Habeous Corpus is taking a chill pill. and i just wanted this up real fast, like, now. **

**Disc-Claimer: (haha, mabeline36) goshh. i just dont have it in me to come up with something to say. This story is angsty, and hopefully the owner of the Mentalist will never make it like me. **

**I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound.**

Lisbon thought that Jane would come after her, try to find her and bring her back. She hoped with all her heart that He would come to her.

But he never did.

Her heart is shattered into a million pieces all because of that man. He hurt her so much, she just wanted to die. Nobody is even trying to find her. Nobody cares that she is left alone by herself in this cold rain. Nobody cares.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you.**

She slowly trudged down the sidewalk, eyes half open, barley picking up her feet. The rain had become a cold drizzle now, and she began to shiver, pulling her light gray jacket tighter around her small form. She turned down a road, and people passed her, not even bothering to give her dull red rimmed eyes a second look, to see her cold shivering form, or stop to help her. Nobody cares.

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.**

When she got back to the house, she saw Jane, simply sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked through the window, as the rain began to pour again. She pressed her face against the cold glass, and looked around the room. Everything looked normal; like nothing had changed since she had last been there. He hadn't driven himself crazy trying to find her like she thought he would do. It was because he didn't care.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you.**

**It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you.**

She wanted him to come outside and greet her with a huge hug, saying how sorry he was for making her storm out like that, for the way he had treated her for the past few days. She wanted to be able to run away with him, to leave all their problems behind, not have to worry about undercover drug deals, Red John, or the crimes they had to deal with daily.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you,**

**Im with you.**

**A/N: *sigh.* anyone else feeling the depression? yeah. wish me luck, now. i have to go to some damn tea party, and wear a damn dress. reviews shall make it alllll better thoughhh!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hai(: i got grounded after the tea party for being a beeeotch about wearing a dress, hahaha. so im late. this is the last chapter, because i want to start a new one, and its allllll about KIM BALL CHO. sheeeawh. it will be funny, so i hope it makes you laugh. this one might abit too, so enjoy the lack of angst!!!!!**

**disclaimerrrrrrrr: i dont ownn, if i did jane and lisbon would kiss kiss kisssss every episode. ohhh! i made a character on the wii named Kim Ball Cho! and he is my phone walpaper. whaaah(:**

**Chill out,  
what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see**

Lisbon had calmed down from last night, and now was listening to Jane screaming to her how dumb it was to be outside as far away from the house as she was last night. She had totally overdosed on some pills to calm her mood, and now she felt like she could slide off the couch.

"You could have blown our covers, damn it!" He screamed, now pacing around the room.

"Jane, you are just blowing this little tiny thing all out of proportion, and stuff like that." She said, dazed.

"Lisbon, are you okay?" Jane asked with a very slight hint of care in his voice.

"Psh. Yeah, dude, im totally Zen, and stuff." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Why don't you just take it easy...?" Jane said with a questioning look on his face.

She just smiled, and her head lulled back. Even though Lisbon thought he hated her, he really didn't. All he knew is that he needed to find Red John- that is his priority right now. Not some pretty little boss lady whom he seems to get along with. But right now, he was mad at her. She was completely baked, and had not a care in the world. She had invaded his personal space a few nights ago- and he was pissed as Hell about it.

Suddenly he heard her hit the floor. Lisbon had rolled off the damn couch!

He picked her up and carried her like he would hold a young child, and took her out to the car. He knew that Lisbon was in deep shit if she didn't get those drugs pumped out of her body, and fast.

***

She started mumbling some song, but he didn't know which one. It was something about liking the way he drove?

**I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in your car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become...**

Her head lulled back after that verse. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

He took her back, and the nurses immediately put her in a room and began to shove some tubes down her throat and nose. He was told to leave the room, but he refused. He saw a machine pump a light fluid through the machine, and into Lisbon. It came out another tube, and this process continued for about 5 minutes. They put her on some anesthesia, so her stomach, nose and throat wouldn't hurt so much. She was very loopy again, and smiling.

"Oh, Jane. You think you are so badass and other shit, well, you don't even know that you aren't even badass, because you only think you are..."

She stopped. Then she started singing again, with lyrics similar to the lyrics he heard in the car.

**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool To me**

She stopped to swallow. Then she took in a deep breath and opened her mouth wider than ever before.

**TELL ME!**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it.**

He stared at her wildly. _They are just meaningless lyric, that's all._ Jane thought. But then again, it did sound like how he had been acting recently. He was bewildered how she could still make out what was going on, even with her drugged up self. He just looked at her, sighed and shook his head with a smile, enjoying how badly she was embarrassing herself.

He knew he had to change, because if she would pop this many pills, just to escape his monstrous behavior, something needed to happen. So he would try his hardest.


End file.
